


Hanging Out on April Fools

by RonTheMess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Underwear Kink, Wedgie kink, hanging wedgie, tighty whities, wedgie, wedgie bounce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/pseuds/RonTheMess
Summary: Mark has a plan to prank Jack on April Fools day. One that involves a new video idea and Jack's newest pair of underwear.





	Hanging Out on April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains wedgie fetish/kink! If that's not something you're into, then please leave now!
> 
> Hi! This is the first fic I have ever worked on by myself!  
> I hope those of you who are interested in this will enjoy it!
> 
> (I'm a day late because I worked on this a lot later than I should have oops)

"These are the clothes you want me to wear?" Jack questioned, as Mark held a folded outfit in his hands.

"Yeah, dude. Just trust me on this" Mark said as he handed Jack the outfit he had planned for him. Jack took the clothes from his friend and examined them. A simple t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans underneath it. "Okay, not as bad as I thought it would b-" Jack stopped as he noticed an extra article of clothing between the shirt and pants. He picked the cloth up and held them with one hand, looking back at Mark. "Uh", Jack said as he started to blush "you're not serious, are you?"

Mark just grinned. "Of course I am! It will make sense later in the video, okay? Now, go put your tighty whities on and let's get to filming!"

Jack groaned, but did so anyway. Taking the whole outfit with him as he walked to the bathroom to change. Only a few minutes have passed when Jack returns to Mark, still sporting a blush across his face. "Uh, dude, you got the wrong size pants! They're a little too big on me" He said as he grabbed onto the waistband of the not-so-skinny jeans he was now wearing and pulled them up. "Oh shit, really? Show me" He said with a smirk, knowing he did that on purpose. Jack sighed as he lifted his shirt to show Mark. The jeans were indeed sagging past his waist a bit, showing off a good two or so inches of the white briefs he wore underneath. Mark snickered for a second, but then cleared his throat. "It'll be fine. You only need to wear this outfit for one scene and then you can change back."

"What are we even filming today, anyway?" Jack asked as he pulled his shirt down, hoping to cover his pants almost falling down. Mark sighed, trying not to grin again. "I told you earlier, I have a new idea for a skit video and you're the perfect man for the job! Just bare with it for a couple hours, okay?" He said, giving off a reassuring smile. Or at least, a good impression of one. Jack smiled back at him as he nodded his head. "Okay man, I got this!"

"Good!" Mark said with way too much glee in his voice. He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him along as he headed for the garage. "Now let's go get your harness on!"

"My what?"

***

"Why exactly do I need to wear this?" Jack questioned as he, with the help of his friend, worked on getting the chest harness on. Mark just sighed "You sure ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

Jack scoffed at that. "You'd be curious too if you were in my position!"

"Thank God I'm not..." Mark said quietly, a grin creeping back onto his face. His plan was almost ready. Just a few more requirements and he could show his friend what he actually had in store for him.

After the harness was triple checked to make sure it was securely on Jack, Mark went over to the side to grab the hooks that were connected to what appeared to be strong ropes. The ropes were also connected to the ceiling in what must be a pulley system. "So, you never told me what the harness is for" Jack said, a bit of nervousness in his voice this time. Mark chuckled as he walked up to Jack. "There's a scene where your character, er, gets into trouble and flies into the air. So, I want to make it look as real as possible, ya know?"

Jack believed him. Up until today, he didn't really have a reason not to. There was even a green screen behind them against the wall. It really did feel like he was telling the truth, and that's exactly what Mark wanted.

He was behind Jack now, but he had to be careful with this next part. He slowly lifted the back of Jack's shirt up and noticed that his tighty whities were still visible. Perfect.

"Hmm, there appears to be a bit of a snag right here on one of the harness straps" He said as he lowered Jack's shirt for a moment and patted Jack's lower back. Right where the waistband of his briefs was located. "It'll feel a bit awkward for a bit, but I need to fix this right away!" He said as he slowly lifted the back of Jack's shirt again. "Yeah good call" Jack said, feeling a bit nervous about the scene he was about to do.

Mark needed to act quickly, but carefully. He reached down and grabbed Jack's underwear waistband with one hand and used his other hand to tuck his shirt inside the briefs. He reached for one of the hooks he brought with him and placed one to connect with Jack's briefs. At this point, Jack started to squirm a bit. "Uh, how bad was that knot back there?"

"Pretty bad!" Mark responded, rather quickly. "Just hold still for a little longer!"

Jack rolled his eyes. He just wanted this to be over with already so he could go about his day doing something else. Anything was better than this.

Mark grabbed a second hook and placed it on Jack's briefs, a few inches away from the first one. After the two hooks were attached to his friends briefs correctly, he grinned with far too many teeth."There, all better! Now let me attach the hooks to the harness and we can get this show on the road!"

"Not gonna lie, Mark. I'm a bit nervous" Jack said, followed by a soft chuckle.

"Relax buddy, everything will work according to plan! Trust me" Mark said as he fastened the hooks onto their respective places on the harness. He took a step back to admire the view. Jack was completely unaware that his shirt was tucked into his tighty whities, 2 strong hooks secured on them. He couldn't stop himself from grinning this much. It was almost too easy.

***

Jack pulled his pants back up for what felt like the twentieth time that hour. He just hoped they wouldn't fall down more when he gets jolted into the air. He didn't want people seeing the undies he was stuck wearing for this character.

"All right, Jackaboy! Are you ready for your uplifting adventure?" Mark asked, the glee in his voice returning.

"Hell yeah, dude! Let's do this!" Shouted Jack, pretending to flex his muscles. So naive.

"Whatever you say!" Mark said. The remote that would activate the hooks is in his hand as he walks to the camera and presses the record button.

"Okay, liftoff in 3... 2... 1... APRIL FOOLS!" Mark shouted as he pressed the up button on the remote.

"April wh-" Jack was cut off with a yelp as the hooks pulled him upward into the air, but mostly by his briefs. "Fuck!" he shouted as he reached behind him. He could feel his underwear being stretched up and out of his jeans as he hissed in pain. "What the fuck, man?!?"

"Hahaha, gotcha' good, Jackaboy! Enjoy the wedgie!" Mark laughed out, releasing his finger from the button, making the hooks stop.

"It's not even April 1st, you asshat!" Jack shouted, kicking his legs as the lifting is halted.

"I know, dude! This is for my April Fools video this year!" Mark said, way too smug for Jack's liking.

"What the- oh hell no!" Jack said, squirming in his hanging wedgie. He groaned, feeling his briefs dig deep in his ass. His crack already feeling the burn as he tried to do something to get down. He looked back at Mark, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Get me down, fucker!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, bad choice in words, Jack" Mark said as he pressed another button on the remote. Jack was then being bounced by his briefs. Each bounce digging his tighty whities even further up his butt. He groaned again, reaching behind him once more to see if he could do something about this. "M-Mark, let-t me d-down, now!"

As if the moment couldn't get any more embarrassing, Jack felt his pants starting to slip down his hips. He tried to act fast, but he wasn't fast enough. His pants fell past his knees, leaving his legs bared for Mark to see. Mark busted out laughing again, pressing the button to make the bouncing stop.

Jack was humiliated. Held into the air, mostly supported by a pair of underwear he didn't even own and his pants around his ankles. After the bouncing had come to a complete stop, he could feel his hanging body start to sway. This gave Mark an idea as he grabbed the camera and started to walk towards Jack. "Oh God, what are you doing now?" Jack said, cupping his privates to hold onto some of his dignity.

Mark walked up behind Jack and started to snicker. "Damn, your ass is hairy" He said, aiming the camera directly at Jack's exposed butt. The white briefs nuzzled deep inside his hairy ass cheeks. Jack froze, and then tried to turn and look back at Mark. "S-stop filming it!" He tried to wiggle some more, only gaining another chuckle from Mark. "Oh come on, Jack. No need to put on a show for me. I'm already quite fond of the view, if I can be honest".

Jack didn't think he could blush any more red, but he was wrong. "J-just let me down now! You got me good, dude! Ha, mega wedgie! Ten outta ten prank!" He could feel his dick twitch admitting that. Oh no.

"Thanks bud, it took a lot to make sure this worked out. I take great pride in my accomplishments!" He grinned, circling his finger on the buttons. "But we're not done yet" He said, bringing the camera to record Jack's face. He was very red in the face, little beads of sweat forming as he continued to cup his genitals. His balls and half-hard cock were uncomfortably pressed against his body. He whined a bit when he saw the camera directed at his face. He squirmed and tried kicking the air again, but he instantly regretted that as his pants slipped past his feet and landed on the floor beneath him. Mark caught the moment on camera and laughed once more.

"Mark. j-just let me down now! I mean it! Or else I-"

"Threatening me? You really think that will help you now?" Mark said, returning to stand behind Jack. "I'd like to capture this angle too" He said as he pressed the button to start bouncing Jack again. This time a bit faster.

Jack groaned as he bounced in his hanging wedgie. The briefs felt impossibly deep inside him, his crack felt like it was on fire. He groaned, almost a moan, as he reached up to hold onto the ropes above him. He thought maybe that would help ease some of the pain.

Meanwhile, Mark recorded from the backside this time. Watching as Jack's ass jiggled due to the bouncing. The fabric of the briefs stretched rather far up Jack's back. They were a strong, durable brand, but even they would've ripped if it weren't for the added support of the harness. An excellent addition to assure Jack didn't fall from his briefs ripping too soon. Mark had studied up on this prank. A bit too much, if he must admit.

After a few more bounces, Mark pressed the button and the bouncing came to a slow stop. He walked back in front of Jack. "So... How's it hanging?" Mark said, chuckling at his own dumb joke. Jack gave a weak, fake laugh. His hands still above him as he shifted in his wedgie. Despite his best efforts, there wasn't much helping in relieving the pain he felt.

However, pain wasn't the only thing Jack felt and Mark noticed. "No way..." Mark said, looking down between Jack's legs. "Wh-" Jack followed his eyes and looked down too.

His cock was hard and there was a small wet spot. Jack, as quickly as he could, covered himself with his hands. "N-no, it's not what it... Don't look!" He said, closing his eyes to avoid Mark's staring.

Mark was shocked, to say the least, but then he smirked. "Are you enjoying this? Holy shit!" he said as he took a step back. Jack shot his eyes open, wiggling as he kicked his legs a bit more. "No! No I'm not!"

"Do you know what happens to liars, Jackaboy?" Mark said, holding the remote and waving it in Jack's direction. "No, no more! I can't-"

"If you admit you like it, I'll let you down."

Jack thought to himself for a moment, but shook his head. "N-no, I can't say it! I mean no, I don't"

"All right... liar" Mark said as he pressed the button yet again. This time, turning it up to a higher bounce setting. Jack audibly gasped, his hands going right back to holding the rope above him. "F-fuck! Ah!" Jack said, everything becoming too much for him. His ass was sore, his balls ached, and his cock throbbed. He was starting to lose the feeling in his legs as the ropes bounced him up and down. His tighty whities started to tear as the bouncing grew more intense.

"All you have to do is admit you love this!" Mark shouted, his own pants tented from watching Jack in such a state. He had always admired Jack's determination, but he wanted Jack to tell him the truth about this. He needed to hear Jack say it.

Jack was losing this battle. He could feel it. Another bounce and he full on moaned this time. It was getting harder to keep up this charade. He was too stubborn to admit the truth, but that was all starting to fall apart. Jack let another moan slip out. "F-fuck! I don't I- I can't say.. fuck! Ah!" He groaned once more before he heard another rip in his briefs. Fuck it.

"Ah, okay! O-okay! I'll say it! P-please make it s-stop!" Jack said, wanting this to be over now.

Mark stopped the bouncing and waited for Jack to catch his breath.

"What was that, Jack? I couldn't hear you" Mark said. He was lying. He just wanted to savor this moment.

Jack huffed, dignity long gone as the wet spot on his briefs was more prominent now. He was actually sweating, which didn't happen often. He swallowed hard, his throat was dry as can be. He looked at Mark in the eyes, who was staring directly into his.

"I... I like..."

"Go ahead, man. Just say it. It's okay" Mark said, trying to reassure his friend. At this point, he was feeling guilty that this prank went this far, but dammit he was so close to hearing something he didn't even know he wanted to hear.

Jack stayed silent for a bit, just staring at his friend. Finally, ater a few moments had passed, he spoke up. "I liked it."

Now Mark was the one whom started to blush, but that wasn't enough. "Can you say that again? But with more words... If that makes sense".

"Oh come on Mark, I just wan-"

"I know! I just... wanna hear you say it. You know, say what you liked" Mark was blushing even more now. "I want to hear you say how much you like the wedgie..."

Jack really couldn't blush any harder than he was throughout that ordeal, but his face is still trying to change that. He licked his lips and gave a long sigh.

"I liked the... wedgie, Mark. I liked hanging from my underwear and-"

"What underwear, Jack?" Mark blurted out. Okay, so maybe he liked the way his friend looked in those briefs.

"... Really?"

"Yes, Jack" Mark smiled. A more heartfelt smile than the previous ones.

Jack gave out a soft laugh "Okay, I liked hanging from my briefs and-"

"No, the other name for them".

"Are you serious??"

Mark nodded, a deep blush across his face and okay, that was cute. "Please?"

Jack laughed a little harder this time. "Okay, you fucking weirdo. I liked hanging from my tighty whities and being bounced by them. I liked the wedgie! Happy?"

"Very" Mark said.

Jack was about to say something when he was stopped by Mark's lips clashing with his own. A soft, warm kiss that made him shut his eyes. During the kiss, he felt himself being lowered. In that short moment, he forgot he was in a hanging wedgie.

When Jack's feet finally touched the ground, Mark pulled away from the kiss. Jack was finally standing on his own two feet for the first time in the last twenty minutes. Mark put the camera down and hurried behind Jack to start undoing the hooks and the harness.

Once Jack was freed from the harness, he put his arms in the air like he just won something. "I'm free!" He shouted, feeling a little wobbly in the knees.

Jack reached behind himself to finally pick out his massive wedgie. He was very slow picking it out, not wanting to cause anymore chaffing or burning then there already was.

Mark watched as Jack pulled the underwear out of his crack and blushed. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he could technically say that about this entire day.

Jack breathed out a huge sigh of relief, not even caring how ridiculous he looked with his stretched out briefs draping loosely off his body. 

Mark offered his arm for support and Jack accepted.

"Let's get you cleaned up, droopy drawers" Mark said with a chuckle. "Oh fuck you" Jack retorted, doing his best to walk out of the garage with Mark's help.

***

"You are NOT uploading that video" Jack said as he sipped on his coffee. He was in sweats now and resting on the couch. He wasn't wearing underwear, though, and no one could blame him for that.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Plans kinda changed when your pants fell down" Mark said as he sat down next to Jack on the couch. "But I'm not deleting it. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life"

Jack nearly spat his drink out before setting his mug on the table. "Delete it, you asshat!"

"No, I wanna see your cute, pale ass getting wedgied an-" He stopped himself and blushed. He turned to Jack, who was looking at him with a look of.. disgust?

"That's fucking sick. Are you serious? Shame on you, pervert!" Jack said as he folded his arms. "I can't even stand to be around you right now!"

"Wh-wait hold on! I-I didn't mean-"

"April fools" Jack says with a shit-eating grin.

Mark paused for a minute, then busted out into a fit of laughs. Jack quickly joined him in laughing for the moment.

When they calmed down, Jack looked at Mark. "You do realize I have to get you back for today, right?"

Mark smirked as he gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Bring it on, wedgie boy".


End file.
